


You Gotta Be The First To Run

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Miraculous Big Bang, Rebellion, actually save mari, adrien has it hard, but is also in denial, cosplaying anie characters counts as rebellion in adriens book, marinette is a boss ass bitch, mbb2k17, nino is exasperated, plagg is a fat cat who is almost as exasperated, save him, too detailed escriptions of parisian streets and cafes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: "So let me get this straight. You'll pay me to teach you how to rebel against your father?""That's the plan."There was a moment of silence. "You got yourself a deal, beau gosse.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have been writing this fic since August. Quite crazy if I have to say so myself. This story has actually started from an idea that I had almost one year ago that changed like 3 times before it resulted in this. Fact is, I love my boss ass bitch Marinette. 
> 
> I would like to thank my awesome responders. 
> 
> My beta reader orangepocketsm8.tumblr.com who put up with my bullshit and my 5 in the morning totally illogical and full of grammar mistakes writing.
> 
> And my artist salty-french-fry.tumblr.com who made an incredible job with the art for the story, bringing the scenes to life.
> 
> You are awesome guys and I am glad I could work with you.

Adrien felt like he was one step away from running out of the hall and trying to drown himself in the little fountain in the gardens. The Paris Fashion Week was the grand finale of the spring/summer season and even if that wasn't already putting lots of pressure on everyone to not make any mistakes, his father’s behavior certainly didn’t help. Gabriel Agreste was known for his creative talent, impeccable reputation, and for being a perfectionist with an obsession for detailed organization. Oh, and for being a stubborn asshole. No wait, only Adrien, and some others knew that. Most people here, from the models to the technical crew just thought Gabriel Agreste was some kind of God. And he certainly liked to give off that impression. Adrien glanced up at his father, saw him standing tall and proud at the top of the stairs, looking less than impressed with all the activity going on in the hall below.

“Easy with the glare, golden boy. You will burn a crack through the wall and make the whole building crumble.”

Adrien glanced to his left and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Jess, aren’t you supposed to wear the pret-a-porter opening outfit?”

She shrugged. “No idea. I sort of lost track of everything happening around here.”

Adrien sighed, glancing at all the models, stylists, make-up artists and technical crew running around, trying to fix things and creating overall a mess of the preparations. The Haute Couture, Prêt-à-Porter for women and Prêt-à-Porter for men shows were on different days, so why all teams and models needed to rehearse at the same time, was beyond Adrien’s power of understanding. It seemed like it was just some bullshit his father pulled out of nowhere so he could watch them suffer and enjoy it.

“Uh oh, “ Adrien shook his head trying to come back to reality when he heard Jess’ words. Following the direction where she was looking, Adrien saw his father climbing down the stairs, slowly, and looking ready to unleash the apocalypse. “Well, I better go change and prepare for the hurricane. It won’t be pretty.”

Adrien wished his fellow model good luck as she walked away, trying to get lost in the crowd while humming the Cruella de Vil theme. Everybody seemed to be trying to get busy with something and not look in his father's direction. With an exasperated sigh, Adrien walked forward and met his father at the base of the stairs.

“Is there something you want?” Gabriel Agreste asked obviously irked. “I need to go and clean up this mess. I can’t leave this crowd alone for one second without them turning in a bunch of incompetent fools.”

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek to keep from glaring. “I think a break could be useful for everyone.” when his father didn’t bother to answer Adrien continued. “Most people here are awake since five in the morning, we’ve been here since six, most of us didn't get breakfast or lunch and it is past four in the afternoon. That’s almost twelve hours, father. I think a proper break could really be useful for everyone’s productivity.”

Gabriel looked at him blankly, before raising an eyebrow. “I would rather appreciate if you were professional and asked for a break without trying to make up those flimsy excuses, Adrien. I raised you better than that.”

If the years living under the Agreste roof and the exposure to the press didn’t teach him how to control his reactions, Adrien was quite convinced his jaw would have been on the floor. “This isn’t about me, it’s… “

“You are excused for the rest of the day.” Gabriel cut him short. “But from tomorrow on, expect no such thing. This show has to be perfect and I won’t allow anything to ruin it, yourself included. You are dismissed.”

Balling his hands into fists, Adrien rushed through the crowd, taking off his jacket and dropping it on a chair on the way out. He was lucky, he was in between changes and didn’t have to change the whole outfit, or he would have lost it. He needed air. Adrien got out of the building and sprinted across the garden until he was out of sight, hiding behind a decorative pillar.

He hated the damn fashion week so much. Besides the infernal schedule and work that left everybody completely exhausted, all the additional events he was forced to take part in certainly didn’t help his mood. The Paris Fashion Week was a great excuse for grand openings, promotional events and lavish celebrity-studded parties thrown by anyone who's anyone. Adrien despised them with his whole being. They were reeking of fakeness. And all the people trying to sweet talk him into helping them with a favor to x or y. Adrien's patience had a limit. And he didn’t even want to get started on his father. It seemed every year he became worse. And not only when it came to the fashion week, but to Adrien’s life in general. He dreaded this summer, not for having the bac, but rather for having an university picked for him, most likely in a field that he didn’t enjoy. He wanted to scream just thinking about it. Gritting his teeth, he leaned his head back, sliding down the pillar.

“You look pretty bummed.”

Adrien opened his eyes. He didn't expect anyone to come after him. They usually left him alone if he ever had a run-off, though he tried to control it most of the time. When Adrien glanced up, he was pretty surprised by the person who came after him. The guy was around Adrien’s own age and was wearing a casual attire that didn’t really fit with the red cap. He wasn’t a model, that’s for sure and he was too young to be a stylist or makeup artist. Maybe he was one of the designer’s helpers? 

“I know I’m handsome, but no need to stare at me so much.” he said. “Name’s Nino. I’m here with the DJ.” he gave him a two finger salute.

After a few moments of blinking in surprise, he finally spoke. “I’m Adrien. Nice to meet you, I guess. I’m not used to people coming to look for me.”

Nino shrugged. “You looked pretty bad and hey, misery loves company, right? No offense, but your old man seems like a nightmare.”

Adrien snorted. “You have no idea.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Nino spoke again. “So, are you going to sulk down here for the rest of the day or do you want actually enjoy your time?”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. Nino seemed friendly and genuinely nice, but Adrien was sort of suspicious of any acts of kindness. They usually ended up to be a pay me back with a favour sort of thing. ”What do you suggest?”

“Well, you can stay here and brood until nightfall or you can come with me to get some amazing food at an amazing cafe. They have great music too. So what do you say?” Nino extended his hand, waiting for an answer.

Adrien ran through the options quickly. He was extremely hungry at the moment and he really wanted to get out of the venue. Managing to smile, after a pretty tiring day, he grabbed Nino’s hand and got up.

“Lead the way.”


	2. Miss Sugar Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bubblegum bitch plays as Marinette appears*

Adrien got lucky it was a sunny day, because going out without a jacket during the spring was not necessarily the best idea. You never knew when a spring shower could hit. 

“Come on dude, keep up. It is as if you never walked through a crowd in Paris before.” Nino said jokingly over his shoulder, as he pulled Adrien along.

Well, truth to be told, no, he wasn't really used to walking through crowds in Paris. Mostly because his father insisted his bodyguard to drive him everywhere - as if the traffic wasn’t what hell was made of in this damn city - and given he was homeschooled he didn’t get to enjoy going out as much as he could. Or better said, going out on his own to places he wanted to be. He began walking faster, trying to keep up with Nino and not lose him in the crowd. After five more minutes of walking, Nino stopped abruptly and Adrien almost walked into him. Well, it seemed they didn’t need to leave Le Marais like Adrien expected. 

“And here we are,” Nino said cheerily, pointing to a cafe over the street. On a big wooden sign above the entrance, it was written, _Cafe Carette_. There was a big window displaying some Menu offers along with a platter of macarons. Adrien felt his stomach drop.

“Can I get something sweet?” he was aware he probably sounded like a little kid asking a parent if he could eat dessert before dinner.

“I wouldn’t stop you, but better just get food. They have some great desserts here, but I’d rather take you to the best Boulangerie Patisserie. And we can even get a discount.” he put an arm around Adrien’s shoulder and fake whispered. “I’ve got connections there.”

Adrien snorted. Then again it sounded promising and he had a sweet tooth. “I’m not refusing any treats. So uh, do they have salmon salad in here?” Adrien asked as they crossed the street and entered the cafe.

It felt rather cozy, in Adrien’s opinion. The main entrance had a big bar, where menus were stashed in baskets. Behind the bar, high shelves were stashed with all types of bottles, across from the bar was a long table with high chairs. On the wall, there was a showcase full of different things, from small potted plants to handmade decorations and post it notes with messages attached to the glass. There was an archway at the end of the room which led to a more spacious one, where the tables were settled.

“Dude, “ Nino said in a deadly serious tone as he took two menus from the bar and handed one to him. “I heard your stomach growling all the way here. You aren’t getting a salad unless you also get two more courses with it.”

“Then what should I get?” Adrien asked, opening the menu and looking over the first page.

“Honestly? Get a Nouveau brunch. Check on the second page.”

“Um, Nino? I’m pretty sure my dietician would go into cardiac arrest if he sees this.” Adrien looked worriedly between Nino and the menu.

He grinned. “Good thing your dietician isn’t here to see this then.”

Adrien bit his lip. He really shouldn’t do this. His diet was taking in consideration all his activities on a daily basis, his workouts included, his sleeping schedule and a lot of other factors. If he went one meal off the track it will show. Especially during fashion week, when all clothes were made to fit and a centimeter off would mean disaster. And yet, Adrien couldn’t shake off a feeling of desire. He wanted to do this. He was going to stuff his face with food. He never liked his dietician anyway. And his father will lose his mind, so why not?

“Bonjour.” a waitress appeared from behind a door as the air was filled with the smell of food. Adrien felt like he was one step away from drooling. “Sorry for the waiting. Did you decide on something or do you wish you take the menus with you to your tables?”

“We will have two Nouveau brunches.” Nino said before Adrien could speak up, taking the menu from him and arranging it a back in the basket with his own.

“Very well then.”

“Thank you.” Adrien offered before him and Nino went to find a table.

“Trust me, you’ll love the food here is great. And they give you some orange juice with the brunch and it is extra tasty because they squeeze the oranges on spot and… “

Adrien would have listened more to Nino’s gushing if he didn’t notice a girl, sitting at a small one person table by the window. The light reflected on her hair in such a way it almost gave it a blue tint. She had an empty plate pushed aside, along with an almost empty glass of lemonade.

“Dude, are you listening to… oh.” Nino’s voice broke him out of his spacing out. ”Bro, if you know what’s good for you, you better look away now.”

“Why?” Adrien frowned as he looked at the girl sticking her tongue out in concentration while sketching something in her notebook. It was adorable.

“That’s Marinette,” he said as if it was supposed to be the most enlightening answer. ”She will steal your phone, heart and if she feels like it, she will kick your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down.”

Right that moment, the girl, Marinette, looked up as if she heard they were talking about her. Their eyes locked and Adrien felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks, because God, who allowed this girl to look so beautiful? And she had freckles. Adrien might or might not have a sudden realization he totally had a thing for freckles. He was also aware Nino was trying not so subtly to move his head, but he was failing. Adrien was stuck. A smile crept upon Marinette’s lips. She looked at him through her eyelashes, put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Adrien heard it as if the room was empty. He was fucked and not in the pleasant way. Then Marinette winked at him. In that moment, Adrien was sure his face caught fire.

“She can have my phone, my heart, and my ass is hers to kick whenever she feels like it.” he blurted out.

Nino sighed. “Your doom, my dude. I warned you.”

Adrien frowned, looking at Marinette. She was gathering her pencils and the notebook and took out some euros to put them in the bill holder. Then she got up, straightening the black skirt she was wearing. And to Adrien’s horror, she walked towards them. And suddenly he sort of understood what Nino meant. Marinette had an aura around her, of power. And it was also obvious from the way she walked, confidently, demanding the attention of everyone in the room without even trying. Adrien’s breath hitched. Was he looking good? His clothes weren’t crumpled, right? Did his hair look fine? Oh fuck, she was right here, in front of him, oh lord, her freckles were even more adorable this close.

“Salut, Nino.” she smiled sweetly at him. “Fancy running into you here.”

“You know I’m weak for the food here, Marinette. But your family's pastries are the best. I thought of swinging by the bakery later with my new bud. It would be greatly appreciated if you could save us some macarons.”

“Noted.” her eyes wandered from Nino to him and Adrien gulped. “And who exactly is this new bud of yours?”

Adrien made a weird sound from the back of his throat. Marinette giggled, but not in a menacingly way. “What’s the problem, beau gosse? Weren’t you gifted a tongue for speaking along with that diamond cutting jaw?”

Adrien blushed. “Uh… buh… em… Hi, meet to nice you! I mean fuck…. no wait, nice to meet you. Yeah, nice to meet you. I’m Adrien.”

And acting on what must have been the most stupid impulse ever, Adrien took her hand and kissed the back of hr knuckles.

“Well, well, seems like chivalry isn’t dead.” Marinette pulled her hand back slowly and put a lock of hair behind her ear. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke next. “And between the two of us, your lips are so soft.”

“Eh, ah, I… thanks. I can use them for more than hand kisses.” after Adrien blurted that out, he was ready to slap himself.

“Oh,” Marinette sounded almost surprised, but he wasn’t too sure if it was genuine. And then that flirty smirk appeared on her lips and Adrien felt the need to call an ambulance, his heart rate wasn’t normal. “I’m sure you can. And in case you want to prove it to me… “

“Ahem, dudes, I’m still here.” 

They both turned their heads to where Nino was standing, looking entirely done with both of them. Marinette took two steps back putting a little bit of distance between them.

“I understand if you want to eye fuck each other, but can you not do it in front of (my salad) me? Please, and thank you.”

Adrien felt like his face was burning. Goddammit Nino!

“Sorry, Nino. I got a bit carried away.” she said apologetically before eying Adrien again. “You make it pretty hard for a poor girl to resist you, handsome.”

“Marinette, “ Nino said in a warning tone. 

“Okay, okay.” she changed her posture, crossing her arms over her chest casually, a knowing smile on her lips. “So what’s Adrien Agreste doing around here when The Fashion Week is in full preparation?”

“You know me?” he asked taken aback.

“I am fond of fashion myself. And it is pretty hard to not recognize you when you face is all over the city.” he noticed a change in her tone. No longer flirty, but friendly and open.

“Ah, yes, that. Let’s say I decided to try something out of my normal diet today.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “ Oh, we got ourselves a rebel here?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. “Eh, no, not necessary… “

Marinette chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not saying it as a bad thing. I know a thing or two about rebelling myself.”

“Yeah, Marinette could overthrow a government if she wanted.” Nino chimed in.

“Thanks for the compliment. Now, if you excuse me, boys, I have places to be.”

“See you, Mari!” Nino waved.

“Bye, Nino.” then when she was in the archway, she looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. “Bye bye, beau gosse.”

“Buy. I mean bay. I mean… I… “ Adrien slapped himself over the face, trying to regain some sense. 

Nino looked at him expectantly. “Come on, dude, sit down. The food will arrive soon.”

“What… what just happened?” Adrien asked, truly confused as he sat down.

“That’s Marinette for you. She knows how to charm her way into people’s hearts.” Nino waved his hand nonchalantly. “And don’t worry, I paid attention and she didn’t steal your phone while you were busy gazing into her eyes.”

“What?” Adrien asked in surprise.

“I wasn’t kidding about phones. She has a knack for stealing them. I also wasn’t kidding about not flirting with her. Well, no, you can flirt with her. But careful not to catch feelings. Save yourself the pain.”

Adrien blinked in confusion. What was that even supposed to mean. Marinette seemed genuinely sweet and kind. He tapped his fingers against the table thoughtfully. “No worries, Nino. I don’t even think I’ll see her again.”

Oh, how wrong he was.


	3. Got a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien has a plan and Nino is mourning the loss of the cinnamon roll

Adrien stumbled in his room, slamming the door behind him. He did his best to drag himself to the bed, trying to stay on his feet. Once he reached the end he let himself fall down, groaning.

‘A week from hell’ was a compliment to the past seven days. Adrien wished there was some way to just cancel fashion. He didn’t want to deal with it another day of his life. No more overly tight clothes that left you breathless, no more ridiculous hairstyles, no more uncomfortable shoes. And he was also tired of all those fake people he was forced to deal with, because his father kept dragging him along to parties. Or worse, sent Adrien to ‘represent’ him while he was busy staying locked in his office. He grumbled, annoyed at everything and everyone.

“Meow?”

Okay, maybe not everyone. Adrien moved his head just slightly, so he could glance at his cat. Plagg meowed again and put his paw on Adrien’s head.

“Hi, Plagg. I had a week from hell.”

“Meow.”

“Yeah, I know. I wouldn’t mind it as much if father would actually appreciate it, you know. But he looks annoyed and disappointed most of the time, as if it was my choice to become a high fashion model.”

“Meow?”

“Well, yes. You do have a point I should do something about it. But what?”

“Meow!”

Adrien looked in surprise at his cat. “I should rebel against him? But I don’t know how to do that.”

“Meow.”

“Yeah, I should get help with it. But who?” Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully, wondering if there was such a thing as rebelling coaches. Maybe he should google it? Just when he was about to take out his phone he remembered something.

_I know a thing or two about rebelling myself._

“THAT’S IT!” Adrien shouted in excitement, getting up in a rush and almost throwing Plagg off the bed. He reached for the nightstand and grabbed his phone, dialing Nino’s number.

“Why aren’t you sleeping at his god forsaken hour?” was the first thing Nino said when he answered.

“Well, you are awake too, so what’s your excuse?”

There was a second of silence before Nino answered again. “You have a point. So what’s up?”

“Can I ask you for a little favour?” Adrien bit his lip. He wasn't asking much, but he never really asked for favours from people.

“Sure, dude. If I can help, I will.”

“Can you give me Marinette’s number?”

There was silence on Nino’s end. Adrien waited for what felt like an eternity until he actually got an answer.

“No.” Nino’s voice was so low, Adrien almost didn’t hear it. “Bro, no. Brooooo. My sweet dude, I'm so sorry I couldn’t protect you, I’m… ” there was a sniff.

“Nino, are you crying?” Adrien asked flabbergasted, frowning at his phone.

“How could I not?!” Adrien had to pull the phone away for a second, given Nino apparently wanted to break his eardrums. “I couldn’t protect you. And now, your innocence is at stake.”

“Nino, I went through puberty with no parental attention and the internet. I’m far from innocent.”

“LIES! You are a cinnamon roll and Marinette will eat you whole. Don't bring your phone on dates, you won’t have it anymore.”

“I don’t want to ask her out!” Adrien protested.

“Yeah, right. Then why are you asking for her number?”

“I need her… advice. On something.”

“What’s that something, your ass?”

Adrien blushed, trying to come up with a proper comeback.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she is a fan.”

“Ninooooo.” Adrien whined. “Just give me her number, I swear we won’t end up dating or something like that.”

There was a short pause at the other end and then a sigh. “Fine, I’ll send it to you on WhatsApp. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Merci, Nino! You are the best.”

Once Adrien got the number, he added her to his contacts and called her. There had been a dial, then two and then…

“Who the fuck are you and why are you calling me at three in the morning?”

Adrien gulped. She didn’t sound pleased. At all. “Uh, hi Marinette. It is Adrien…. uh the one with the diamond cutting jaw hehe, you know.”

“Oh, yes. I couldn’t forget such a beauty. So why are you calling me at such a late hour, beau gosse?” her voice was so sweet Adrien could have gotten diabetes. And he was blushing too much to be healthy. He gave himself a slap to snap out of the Adrien.exe has stopped working mood.

“I uh, need’, he cleared his throat.“I need your help with something.” he finally managed to say.

“Hm, really now? Is that something jacking off? While I’d love to help you come, I'm afraid I'm not really in the mood for phone sex right now.”

The noise Adrien made wasn’t human. In all honesty, he sounded like a drunk pterodactyl. And he felt as if all the blood in his body went to his face. “NO! Dieu, no. No, no, no, no that is totally not what I meant and isn’t what I need your help with.”

Marinette giggled. “It’s alright, pretty little thing. So what do you need help with?”

“This will probably sound pretty weird, but uh, I need help with rebelling.”

“Rebelling?”

“Yes. You uh know, I want to stand up to my father and maybe get back at him a little for being a douchebag. But I am not really sure how to do it and I need someone who could. You seemed fit for it. I will even pay you.”

There was a moment of silence and then Marinette spoke up again. "So let me get this straight. You'll pay me to teach you how to rebel against your father?"

Adrien nodded, even though Marinette couldn't see him. "That's the plan."

She smirked. "You got yourself a deal, beau gosse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His words will come to bite him in the ass at some point


	4. It's a date!...no wait

Adrien tapped his foot nervously, looking around the park. Marinette suggested they meet at Place des Vosges and then decide where they should go. It was fine with him, he was done with the tutoring hours in the morning and he had piano lessons before dinner, so the whole lunch and afternoon were counted as free time. And while he might have had to bribe his bodyguard, to leave him alone for lunch and some of the afternoons, it was totally worth it. And he was looking forward to seeing Marinette again. He took a glance at his phone.

12:00

Maybe they should have been more specific with the place of meeting when they established this thing. He looked around. That’s when someone caught his attention. Adrien’s breath hitched. He hadn’t been wrong last time. Marinette was indeed a presence you couldn’t miss. You just couldn’t take your eyes off her when she was in your sight. And she simply carried herself in such a way that made people get out of her way and look at her in wonder. Or maybe it was just him.

And as if her presence wasn’t already enough to make him breathe heavily, she was also dressed to kill. She looked so good in red and black. Dark red scarf and knee length knitted socks. Black off the shoulders top, skirt and high boots. And a confident smirk.

Well, shit. Alright Agreste, get a hold of yourself, you promised Nino you wouldn’t do something stupid. Which, mind you, was harder the closer Marinette got.

“Hey, you!” Marinette waved and smiled. 

Adrien felt himself melt. “Hou yey. No, er. Yello. Jello. Fuck. Hi!” Adrien waved shyly.

Marinette tapped his nose. “You are adorable.”

He blushed. Goddamit! 

“So, “ Marinette said, entangling her arms with his and beginning to guide him away. “You are buying me lunch, right?”

Adrien didn’t consider they would go for lunch (does it count as a date?), but his stomach was growling so why not. “Sure, if you want. I can buy you lunch. Dinner. Breakfast. Whatever you want.”

(Adrien swore he didn’t have a shopping problem. Really. Him? A shopaholic? Never.)

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “So if I take you with me to the fabric store and pick up 500 euros worth of fabric, you would buy that?”

“Yes?” Adrien looked down at her, in confusion. Why wouldn’t he? “Would you like me to take you fabric shopping besides the payment for the rebelling lessons? I can do that.”

Marinette looked at him and snorted. “Adrien, cher, you are a horrible negotiator.”

“How so? You agreed to my offer.”

Marinette shook her head. “Sweet and clueless. And handsome as hell. You’ll have to keep my hands off you, beau gosse.”

Adrien gulped. He didn’t really want to keep her hands off him, if he had to be honest. On the other hand, he also didn’t want to jump her bones like the horny teenager he was. But from what he knew from Nino, Marinette was a chronic flirt. She probably didn’t really mean half the things she said. Adrien cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

“So any special place you have in mind for lunch?” 

“Café des Musées. It is just up Rue de Turenne, we will be there in less than five minutes.” Marinette said pulling him along.

“This looks really nice.” Adrien remarked while they entered the cafe. “I’ve never been here before.”

“I have a feeling you haven’t discovered even quarter of Paris. We should change that.” Marinette remarked while picking a table.

Adrien rushed to pull the chair out for her. Marinette raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse my manners, I should have done this faster.”

“You really need to get out more.” she pointed out and then gave him a sweet smile. “But I appreciate that chivalry isn’t dead.”

Adrien might have realized a little bit too late that it wasn’t exactly a normal thing to do, but hey, if Marinette appreciated it, he didn’t really care. Anime taught him to be a true gentleman.

“So… what do we do now?” Adrien asked, folding his hands on the table.  
“Get food.” Marinette was already looking through the menu. “I don’t know about you, handsome, but I didn’t get the chance to have breakfast and I am way too hungry after my morning classes.”

Adrien opened the menu absently. “If today isn’t a good day we can always reschedule, I… “

“Don’t worry that pretty head of yours.” Marinette turned another page, before glancing up at him. “My afternoon class got canceled because my teacher is sick. I’m yours for the rest of the day.”

Adrien nodded, trying to ignore the twinge of happiness. “That’s great. I… oh, salut.”

The waiter smiled at them. “Bonjour and welcome. What can I get you today?”

Marinette closed her menu. “ I will have Champignons de Paris farcis aux escargots, Jardinière de légumes à l’huile d’olive, œuf mollet. And Crème Caramel à l’ancienne, tuile, chantilly.”

Adrien was gaping at her. “Will you be able to eat all that?”

Marinette chuckled. “I have an appetite. Don’t worry about it. What will you get?”

“Uh, “Adrien glanced quickly from Marinette to his menu to the waiter. “Assiette de légumes du moment. And a mousse au chocolate.” of course he had to go for it and get something sweet, he was weak like that. And on second thought. “Can we have a bottle of Côtes de Provence?”

“Of course.” the waiter nodded. “Is that all?”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look then nodded. “I will take the menus then. And enjoy your stay.”

“Wine at lunch?” Marinette seemed amused. “Don’t tell me you are an alcoholic.”

Adrien seemed taken back. “No? I just like it. Don’t blame me.”

Marinette shrugged and rested her chin in her hands. “So, shall we get started on our business, handsome?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, yes, sure. So… teach me how to rebel. Please?”

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. “As if it is that simple. What is your definition of rebellion? Or better said, what is your father’s definition of rebelling?”

Adrien frowned, trying to think what would irk off his father. The answer was everything, but it wasn’t helpful for Marinette.

“Uh… I am not sure. I think anything that goes against his plans for me on any level, would be considered rebellion.”

Marinette hummed. “A change in look maybe. A change of attitude could help. And… “ she looked up at him. “What exactly are his plans for your future that he wouldn’t want you to steer away from?”

Adrien sighed, playing around with the cutlery on the table. “He wants me to follow his steps, go to a fashion school, preferably ESMOND, then take over the business. But I can’t draw to save my life, especially not fashion and my father is perfectly aware of that, so he wants me to concentrate on the business side, I guess.”

“It’s not what you want.” it didn’t take much if anything at all for Marinette to figure this out. His tone, body language, and expression told everything.

“I… “Adrien took a deep breath. He hadn’t really told anyone this, besides Plagg. No one else would bother to listen in care. “I think I would do a good job, with managing the business. I’ve been in this world since as long as I remember. I could probably do it successfully and keep everything as good as it is now or even better. But… I don’t want to. Not at all. I loathe thinking that every day for the next thirty or so years, I’ll go in and out of that bureau in the top of the building and take care of that headache-inducing business in a cut-throat industry where people are more venomous than any snake out there. I…, dealt with them already for so long I… I’m tired.”

He dropped his eyes, and slumped his shoulders. He knew he sounded pathetic. He was lucky enough to be born into a rich family, be a model, travel the world, he shouldn’t be such a whiny brat, right? He… he felt something warm engulfing his hand and rubbing circles gently over his skin.

“What do you want to do, Adrien?” the softness of Marinette’s voice was almost soothing.

“I… no, you will laugh at me.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Adrien dared to look up and he could only see sincerity in Marinette’s eyes. Oh well, nothing to lose.”I always enjoyed science, but if I had to be honest, I would love being a writer. A poet. Maybe a pianist as well, I do love playing it. But mostly a poet.”

To his surprise, Marinette didn’t laugh, She just squeezed his hand. “I would love if you could play for me sometime. And maybe show me a poem you wrote.”

“I will write one about you and I will title it ‘Breathtaking Beauty’.”

Honestly, Adrien should just learn to control his mouth. he only realized what he said a solid ten seconds after. Marinette seemed taken aback, but regained her composure quickly. She was just about to speak up, when the waiter came back with their food. And he was extremely disappointed that she let go of his hand.

About one hour and one jaw hitting the floor (how in the world did Marinette eat all that without exploding?) later, the two of them were almost done with their dessert and talk.

“So gradually.” Adrien repeated to make sure he understood. “Too much at once would scream fluke.”

Marinette nodded. “Do you have any plan in mind for when you want to start it?

“These days.” he decided. “I think I have just the things in my closet for this to work out.”

“Marinette smiled. “Wonderful. Now, I think we should establish another meeting soon. I do want to see your new look.”

“It will be my pleasure.” he nodded and raised his glass. “To rebelling.”

She raised her glass as well. “To rebelling.”

They clinked glasses and finished lunch in peace. It seemed like a good start. Adrien hoped it would last.”


	5. Oh, the pain

Adrien never knew he would be grateful to walk for Balmain. The fashion of the house just wasn’t something he really saw himself wearing off the catwalk. Oh, well, big damn mistake. He should have put on a leather jacket ages ago. He was looking amazing!

“Do you think Marinette will like it?” Adrien turned to Plagg waiting for an answer.

The cat looked at him - with a somehow unimpressed look - and then began licking his paw.

Adrien pouted. “What is that supposed to mean? Come on, I need an opinion here.”

Plagg stopped grooming himself and meowed. Adrien frowned. “You think the ripped jeans would look better?”

Another meow and a tilt of the head. Adrien hummed, and decided to change. Plagg was a good advisor, even if he was a cat. 

“So how is it now? Rebellious?” Adrien posed in front of the bed where the cat was sitting. “And more importantly, will Marinette like it?”

Plagg looked at him, with a somehow critical look, before meowing in approval. Adrien smiled. 

“Thanks, buddy. Do you think father started noticing?”

It had been a week since his meeting with Marinette and he decided to make it little by little. He met with his father only once or a dinner, and Adrien wasn’t sure if he noticed the change in looks, even though he did seem to frown at him more than usual. It was almost nothing, but even the slightest irk was fine. So today he was meeting again with Marinette to discuss things further. Adrien gave Plagg a treat, took another look in the mirror and left.

\-------------------

This time Marinette decided they should meet at the Trocadéro. It was pretty sunny for an early spring day. And he was grateful for no rain. Adrien moved around the people, surprisingly not many of them for this weather and this spot in the city. He looked around and smiled when he found Marinette. She was sitting on the steps, drawing something in her notebook. It reminded him a little of when they met. Except now she looked more like she could kick his ass than back then. Well, technically she could have kicked his ass back then too, he just didn’t know it. 

She finished whatever she was sketching and put the notebook back in her bag. And then she noticed him.

“Hey,... oh.”

Adrien stopped a couple of steps away from her and tilted his head. She had a weird expression on her face, her eyes focused on him while her lips were slightly parted.

“Er… Marinette?”

It seemed that’s all she needed to snap out of it. Only five seconds and Marinette was back to her cocky self, her lips curling into a confident smirk. “Damn, I would climb you like a tree, You should wear leather more often.”

Adrien almost slipped and fell on his back. Which would have made Marinette climbing him a lot easier. No, no, bad idea, don’t think about that. It is really not recommended if you want to survive. Just act natural. Smile. Pay her a compliment that won’t make the horniness level rise.

“Your legs look amazing in fishnet leggings. You could choke me with your thigh muscles and I wouldn't mind.”

Marinette didn’t seem to be annoyed but his words at all. In fact, she seemed quite satisfied with herself. She extended her hand and Adrien got a hold of her almost out of reflex and helped her up. She moved closer to him, and kept her voice low.

“If you wanted your head between my legs, you should have just said so, beau gosse.”

Adrien squeaked, almost reaching to hide his face in his palms, but Marinette stopped him. She giggled. “You are adorable when you blush.”

“Why are you always saying stuff like this.” he groaned in embarrassment.

Marinette shrugged. “Your reactions are cute. Just like the rest of you. “ she winked. “And it was you who started it.”

He was about to argue but realized it was sort of useless. It had been him who started indeed. Well, at least Marinette thought he was cute. Which was a very good thing for friends to think about each other.

“So, from your messages, I assume the plan wasn't such a success.”

“I think I might have irked him off a little.” Adrien stated as they began walking. “But I need something more substantial. And I have no idea what to do.”

“Let’s go get gelato.” Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “But let’s go somewhere far away from the Eiffel, or we will get an overpriced shitty excuse for gelato.”

Adrien laughed. “You know Berthillion, right?”

“Of course I know it… wait, are we going there?”  
Adrien was the one pulling her along now. “Of course. Let’s go. My treat.”

Marinette shook her head. “You sure know your way to a girl’s heart.”

\----------

One hour and two huge cups of gelato later, they were still thinking about what they should do.

“I know!” Adrien shouted suddenly, making Marinette drop the biscotti piece she was holding.

She frowned at him. “This better be good.”

He only nodded, smiling wildly, as if he just discovered the way to El Dorado. Not that he really needed it. “I will get my ears pierced!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “You are aware that hurts, right?”

He waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I can take it.”

She gave him a look but still asked. “So when do you want to go?”

He grinned. “Right now.”

\--------------------------------

“You can say it.” Marinette pated his hand soothingly.

“I won’t.”

“Come on. It's alright.”

“I… won’t.”

“There is nothing wrong with admitting it.”

“I’m… I… okay fine you were right.”

“See, it wasn’t so hard.”

“But Mariiiii, it still hurts so much.” Adrien whined while tears were running down his cheeks. The pain from the ear pierces was beginning to lessen, but it still hurt nonetheless.

“Here, here.” Marinette squeezed his hand. “I am very proud of you.” and with that, she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Adrien stilled. That and the face of his father when he will see, certainly made the pain worth it.


	6. Own the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA what everyone waited for.

Two weeks had passed since he got his ears pierced. He, for one, was pretty pleased with the result. His father looked like he had an aneurysm when he had seen him. And Adrien kept irking him off with his fashion choices in the following days. Small steps, but effective.

Nino had other ideas though. According to him, all Adrien did was make flimsy excuses to go on dates with Marinette. And also ‘dude, if you want to fail in the pit of doom, go ahead, but don’t lie to yourself’. Which was ridiculous. His so-called ‘dates’ with Marinette were strictly business, mind you. And they were fun and sure, Marinette was an incorrigible flirt, but there was still nothing more than friendship there. Adrien was satisfied with the how things were going. Marinette on the other hand…

“I’ve had enough!” Marinette slammed her hand against the table, making Adrien jump. Damn, she was scary. “That’s not how rebelling works you narrow-minded weeb.”

If Adrien was a cat, his ears would be flattened against his head right now. “But Mari, he hates when I wear my Sailor Moon cosplay.”

She facepalmed. “No more of this nonsense, Adrien. We are moving too slow. You are paying me for this shit, and I’ll make you rebel for real and make those money worth it.”  
“Buckle up Agreste, I’m bringing the good weapons. You are sneaking out tonight.”

There was a moment of silence, before Adrien burst out laughing. “Ah, good one, Marinette, good one.”

She raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for an explanation. Adrien cleared his throat. “The mansion has an intense security system. There are cameras everywhere. I can’t sneak out. trust me, I've tried before.”

Marinette looked at him intensely for a little and then shrugged. “Fine. I am sneaking you out tonight.”

Adrien blinked. “But, you can’t.”

Marinette snorted. “See you tonight around ten. Dress up nicely.”

 

\------------------------------------------------

After three hours of intensive fencing, dinner and a shower, Adrien was ready to just lay in bed for the rest of the night and sleep. He clicked his fingers, turning off all the lights in the room. He drew the blanket over him as Plagg came to cuddle by his side. With a content sigh, he closed his eyes. He really loved sleep. He yawned and turned on his back, ready to go to dreamland. Except he felt a presence near him. He snapped his eyes open, ready to scream. The last thing he saw before a pair of lips were on his, was Marinette’s face.

He wondered for a moment, if he had already fallen asleep and was in a beautiful dreamland where Marinette was kissing him. Possibly. And damn, it was one hell of a kiss. And her lips tasted so sweet. He hummed against her lips.

“Wow, this dream is super realistic, I can even smell Marinette’s perfume.”

Dreamnette took a look at him and facepalmed. “That’s because I am here and it isn’t a dream.”

Adrien looked at Dreamnette who wasn’t, in fact, a dream at all amazingly.Then, he blushed. Fuck, he was shirtless. Bad moment for Marinette to appear in his room. Wait…

“How in the world did you get in here?” his confusion was obvious both in his tone and on his face.

She smiled. “I climbed.”

“You… You scaled the building?” he was gawking at her, because honestly, how in the world?

“You mean you don’t? Is this just for the décor ?” she pointed over her shoulder to his rock climbing wall. “I am disappointed.”

“Wait, I can climb that. I just never tried to climb the walls of the mansion because father would get angry… oh.” Adrien began rubbing his chin.

“Now you know what you can do tomorrow. In the meantime,” she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed. “Get dressed handsome, we are going to a special place. Put on that leather jacket.”

“Okay, but… I… I... “ Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t get the chance to take a good look at Marinette until now. He wasn’t sure if he would regret it or not.

Marinette was currently wearing a dark red bralette with a black sheer top that allowed an almost perfect view of her abs. Damn, those were some good abs. She could probably bench press him. To add to the general image that suggested Marinette could kill a man, she had some black shorts, and over the knee socks held up by garter belts. A choker with a little heart-shaped silver charm with the word ‘Princess’ on it completed the look. Red lipstick. And cat eye make up. Yep, Marinette was out for blood. And he was horny.

“Step on me please.”

She giggled. “Oh, I will if you really want me to. But first thing, get dressed.”

“Yes, mademoiselle. Whatever you wish mademoiselle.”

He probably broke a record with how fast he got changed. He just went for a pair of ripped jeans, a dark green shirt, and combat boots. And the leather jacket, because Marinette asked. When he went back to his room, he found Marinette sitting on his bed, Plagg cuddled in her lap and purring loudly while she was petting him. Adrien’s jaw hit the floor.

“He likes you? And lets you pet him? But he only lets me around him and I’m not even sure if he likes me for any other reason besides the fact that I give him food.”

“What can I say?” Marinette shrugged and leaned in and kissed Plagg’s head. “I heard cats’ behaviors reflect their owners. Do you like me?”

“Yes. I mean… yes. I mean… “

Marinette put Plagg back on the bed (with a protesting meow) and grabbed Adrien's hand pulling him towards the bathroom. 

“Come on, that’s the window I used.”

“How did you even…. is this a grappling hook?” Adrien looked dumbfounded down at the rope hanging from one of the little balconies of his bathroom.

“Yes, now get down.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were out of the mansion and with the rock climbing equipment left in a backpack on the wall. Apparently, the owner would come and get it.

“What about the cameras?” he asked as Marinette was putting her black high-heeled chunky boots on.

“Oh, don’t worry about those. They were deactivated.”

Adrien gaped at her. “What? But… I… how?”

She finished tying her laces, got up and winked at him. “Another connection. My best friend is an amateur hacker. And for tougher stuff, she knows an actual hacker.”

“That’s...terrifying. Badass, but terrifying.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Come on, rebel boy, the night is young and the party probably got started already.”

Adrien took her hand and let her lead him away from the mansion and through the Parisian streets. “So where exactly are we going?”

She smirked at him, her blue eyes glinting with mischief. “Have you ever been to a party in the catacombs?”  
“Um… “Adrien blinked at her. “Aren’t those kind of… illegal?”

She winked. “That’s half the fun. And I've got connections in the right places. Brace yourself, Agreste, for the night of your life.”

\---------------------------

Marinette wasn’t kidding. This was by far one of the most amazing things Adrien had ever seen. He had only been in the catacombs once before. He'd heard rumors among other models about catacomb parties, but no one had the right connections to get in. And it certainly didn’t seem attractive to him back then. Now?

Well, he was at least very impressed. There were lights, sound systems, a DJ platform, a bar, stools, some couches and an improvised dancefloor.

Adrien kept a tight hold on Marinette’s hand as she pulled him through the crowd towards the bar. When they finally managed to get some space, there Marinette turned to him.

“What’s your poison?”

If there was one thing Adrien learned in the last three weeks, it was that his mouth really worked without consulting his brain when it came to Marinette. But for once, it seemed to go another way. And while Adrien wouldn’t have said something so… outright usually. It seemed that being at an illegal party in the catacombs made one bolder.

“You.”

For a second, it was as if the music stopped and the crowd disappeared. Marinette opened her mouth, her eyes filled with surprise, but no words came out. It was gone as soon as it came and there was Marinette, with the confident look and cocky smirk.

“Is that how you want to play?” she ran two fingers playfully up his chest, before grabbing his collar and slowly pulling him closer. “Be careful handsome. Playing with someone like me is a dangerous game.”

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine. “Is that so?” he settled his hand over hers, pulling it off his collar, but not letting go. “Then let me play. I think I threw all caution to the wind when I decided to ask you for this.”

Marinette kept smirking at him, before turning her attention to the barman. “Chouchen. Two of them.”

“Pretty sweet,” he commented, doing his best to sound nonchalant. “Just like you.”

Marinette laughed and grabbed the glasses from the barman. “You didn’t even get a taste of me yet. But until then.” she handed him one. “Bottoms down. Santé!”  
Adrien gulped down his drink, the alcohol mixed with the sweet taste burning down his throat. Setting his glass back on the bar the same time Marinette did, he gave her a challenging look.

“Dance with me, beau gosse. Let’s see what you got.”

He followed close behind her, allowing her to lead him through the crowd and onto the dance floor. When they found a spot that allowed for enough movement, and didn’t end up with them being squeezed between others, Marinette stopped and turned around to face him.

“Let the show start.” she declared and began moving on the rhythm with the music blasting around.

Adrien had never been much of a dancer unless you counted ballroom dancing. And with that you had to be accurate, no wrong moves. But here? Here he could just move stupidly around and it wouldn’t count. No one would watch him, scouting for mistakes. He didn’t care how his dancing looked, he cared that he could be close to Marinette.

Flirting aside, he wasn’t entirely kidding when he said Marinette was his poison. There was just something about her that pulled him in and made him go jelly around her, and not be able to think properly. It wasn’t normal. Or maybe it was, not that it had ever happened to him before. He was treading on dangerous waters, but he didn’t really care. It was quite… Enjoyable.

Adrien had always had restricted life. “Don’t do that”, “Don’t go there”, “Don’t behave like that”, “Don’t try to be silly”, “Don’t talk about anime”. No this, no that. It was incredibly frustrating and it was probably one of the factors that accumulated over time and made him snap. But right here, right now, he felt free. Free to act silly, dance badly, enjoy himself without worrying about what everyone will think. And all it that came from Marinette. She was the one who pulled him in and showed him all of this. And Adrien was beyond grateful.

The songs changed, but he didn’t bother too much to recognize them. He was caught up with the dancing, his body almost flush against Marinette’s and his hands on her hips. She was enjoying herself, he could see, but she seemed to be almost out of breath after the time spent on the dance floor. He was in a similar state, so he moved his hands, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and began pulling her back to the bar. They needed a moment to catch their breaths.

“I admit. You are fun.” he confessed once they were away from most of the crowd.

Adrien propped on the elbow on the bar and motioned to the waiter. “Pommeau for me and the lady, please.”

Marinette laughed, almost breathlessly. “I didn’t take you for a drinker.”

“I’m not. Just a social drinker. And after all that, I would say we need hydration.”

She raised an eyebrow, grabbing her glass off the counter and moving closer to him. Too close. Their bodies were centimeters away from touching. And while they had been even closer back on the dance floor, this wasn’t the same thing. They weren’t dancing. And Marinette’s gaze was much more intense, almost piercing his soul.

“You do seem thirsty, handsome.” she said low enough only for him to hear, before taking a sip. She tapped the rim of the glass against her lip. “A taste of this could certainly help you.

At this point, Adrien wasn't sure anymore what she was and wasn’t doing on purpose. And he didn’t care. Inhaling sharply, he reached for her glass, taking it from her and setting it on the counter. There was no protest from Marinette, not even a hint of surprise. She was aware of the direction things were going. Adrien reached for her hand, pulling her gently against him, allowing her to get away if she wanted. When she made no move to do so, he reached for her chin, lifting it with his index finger. Marinette kept smirking at him, the glint of mischief ever present. She was breathtaking. Not necessarily because of her looks, but because of her presence. There was something about her that pulled him in and it felt every minute he spent with her only pulled him in deeper. Nino’s words made a lot more sense now.

“I understand.” the whisper was more for himself, than for Marinette to hear.

And then, without one hint of hesitation, Adrien closed the space between them and kissed her. 


	7. Loose Lips...make ships sail?

Adrien opened his eyes slowly. If he had to guess based on the sun rays entering his room, it was good weather. About the time the spring started feeling like spring. He sat up, stifling a yawn. He felt just slightly dizzy, which he guessed was a good thing after last night.

Last night… Adrien grew a stupid smile on his face thinking about it. And Marinette’s kisses. It felt too good to be true. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was a dream. But on the other hand, that’s what he thought when Marinette had appeared in his room last night as well and that proved to be anything but a dream. Adrien got out of the bed and grabbed some clean clothes to change into on the way to the bathroom. When he came out he found Plagg pawing angrily at his phone.

“Hey!” Adrien speed-walked across the room and grabbed Plagg and put him on the bed. “What got into you?”

Plagg meowed in a tone that sounded pretty annoyed and gave Adrien a stink eye. Huh, he seemed more pissy than usual. Adrien wondered if he should get treats for his moody cat when his phone rang with a notification. Adrien took his phone and he was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor when he saw his screen.

28 missed calls, 33 messages, 45 news alerts and the notifications from his social media boomed (more than usual). What in the world? He was just about to open the messages when the door to his room was opened.

“Adrien,” Nathalie greeted him neutrally. “I am glad to see you are ready for the day. Your father requests your presence in his office.”

He raised an eyebrow, but followed Nathalie nonetheless. Adrien had a feeling that he was in trouble.

“You should have been more careful with your illicit relationship, Adrien.”

He was about to ask what was that supposed to mean and what relationship, but then Nathalie opened the door to his father’s office and allowed him in, closing it behind him. Adrien felt like he had just been trapped in a cage with an angry wild animal. Well, his father didn’t look angry, but in all honesty, he never looked anything other than disappointed and annoyed. At the moment, he was looking at some papers on his table with a frown. Adrien approached.

“Father.” Adrien put his hands behind him and straightened his back. “You called for me.”

Gabriel Agreste sighed and looked up at Adrien, intertwining his fingers under his chin. “What do you have to say in your own defense?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, “I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, father.”

“Are you taking me for a fool?” Gabriel spat through gritted teeth and it was the closest Adrien had ever seen him come to anger.

“No, I am simply confused.” and that wasn’t a lie. He was honestly confused about this so-called secret illicit relationship he apparently had.

His father glared at him and pushed a magazine to the edge of his desk. “Explain this then.”

Adrien moved forward and lifted it so he could see the cover better. And when he did, he was sure his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. There was a picture taken of him and Marinette after they left the party. They were walking along the Seine, Marinette up on a stone ledge and him walking alongside her on the pavement, their hands reaching for each other but not quite touching. Marinette was giving him a radiant smile while he looked up at her like she was his sun and stars. Which, she sort of was, now that he was thinking about it. He should include that in the poem he was writing for her.

“Did the article render you speechless, son?” Gabriel said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What do you have to say?”

“Well, this picture is better than all the editorials I am forced to do with those nepotist fashion wannabes that are so popular right now,” Adrien stated frankly and opened the magazine.

Inside there was another picture taken in the catacombs party along with the comment of the person who posted it on Instagram. The article itself was two pages long and titled ‘A Mysterious Beauty Took Hold of Adrien Agreste’s Heart’. Well… they weren’t necessarily wrong.

“I expect you to issue a public statement about this whole situation.”

Adrien looked back at his father warily. “Oh?”

Gabriel Agreste leaned back in his chair. “While this is troublesome, it isn’t such a disaster when it comes to the media. You can make a statement about how this girl is just an acquaintance you met during an outing and the picture at the party is obviously fake. It is manageable.”

“I won’t do that.”

His father seemed taken aback. “Pardon?”

“I won’t issue any statement and especially nothing that states she and I are only acquaintances.” Adrien threw the magazine back on his father’s table. 

Gabriel straightened in his chair. “What is this behavior, Adrien? I noticed a change in the way you act, talk and dress lately and I am not fond of it at all. Do I have to deal with this case of late teenage rebellion through harsh measures or will you keep yourself in check?”

Adrien snorted and gave his father an amused look. Fact is, he wouldn't have dared to do this a couple of months back, but at this point, he’d really run out of fucks to give. “What will you do, father? Will you lock me in my room and throw away the key? It isn’t like it would be much of a difference.”

For the first time in his life, Adrien saw his father looking genuinely shocked. Good. Very damn good.

“Adrien.” even though Gabriel Agreste had a reputation of never losing his cool, he seemed to do so now. “It seems obvious to me that the reason you are acting like this has to do with that girl and I demand you to break up whatever connections you might have with her as… “

“I love her!” Adrien roared, taking both his father and himself by surprise. But he wouldn’t backtrack now. “And there is no damn thing you can do about it. Wake up to reality father, I grew up and I have the right to decide for myself. When you decide you won’t be a control freak, then talk with me again. Have a good day.”

And with that Adrien turned on his heels and left the office, slamming the door behind him. Adrien was happily strutting back to his bedroom when a realization dawned on him. Marinette had never agreed to fake date him.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? I couldn't resist the fake dating trope lol


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette rolled around in her bed, throwing one of the pillows over her face to shield herself from the sun. She was never really a morning person and that didn’t seem to change with age. Well, it was hard being a morning person when you had been at an illegal party the whole night anyway. It was probably noon, if that sun was anything to go by, but Marinette still didn’t feel like getting out of the bed. And it was Sunday anyway, she deserved some rest. She had too much on her plate with the designs, the bac, the applications, the portfolios and a hopeless romantic, and sort of horny Adrien Agreste on top of everything. She deserved a good Sunday of rest, thank you very much. But her hamster seemed to disagree,

“Damn it, Tikki.” Marinette muttered, her face still hidden in her pillow. Her hamster kept squeaking, obviously asking for attention and possibly a treat. “Okay, okay, I am getting up right now.”

Pushing the covers off her, Marinette got up with a groan. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stifle a yawn. Failed attempt, but it didn’t matter anymore. She reached for her phone to check the time.

12:07. Huh, not bad, especially… wait, what the hell? 

Marinette frowned at her phone. 78 messages, 118 missed calls and the notifications from her instagram and twitter totally skyrocketed. With a sigh, she put her phone back on the bed. Too early for this. She simply didn’t have the energy to check everything right now. And Tikki was getting impatient, judging by her squeaks. 

So she simply got out of the bed and went to give her hamster the special treats. Time for the morning during lunch routine. She wondered if her father or her mother was in charge of the lunch today. Oh, wait, it was Sunday, they were probably doing it together. Marinette really hoped they had some spaghetti. Or lasagna. Or saltimbocca alla Romana. She was really craving some Italian food right now.

\--------------

Two hours later Marinette was back in her room with a full stomach and a hot cocoa with marshmallows. She decided to go to her bed, savor her hot cocoa in peace and look through pinterest. And oh, yeah, check all those messages and notifications.

Marinette wrapped herself in her fluffy pink blanket and took a sip of the hot chocolate. Then, she grabbed her phone and opened the notifications. She was extremely happy she wasn’t drinking the hot chocolate right then, otherwise both her phone and blanket would have been splashed.

“What the actual fuck?” she cursed out loud, not really caring if the whole neighborhood heard her.

The word shitstorm couldn’t sum the things she just found. The messages were mostly from her classmates and friends, the calls mostly from Alya and some unknown numbers. Oh, and from Nino. Her instagram and twitter were mostly loads of new followers and strangely some threats. Because, apparently, she was dating Adrien Agreste. And they had a secret thrilling love affair, hidden from the eyes of the public until it was too much to bear and they had to let all the steam out. It would have been amusing, if it wasn’t about herself. Damn it.

Though she had to agree about letting the steam out. The night had been pretty intense. And while Marinette wasn’t making brash decisions that often, hey, it wasn’t every day that a handsome, tall and really sweet model threw himself in your arms. Let her live. It didn’t seem like a bad idea last night. But now they have to deal with a media scandal. Amazing.

After taking another sip of her hot chocolate, she dialed Adrien’s number.

“Heyyyy, Marinette. Hi. What’s up? How are you on this fine, slightly windy, with a chance of rain Sunday? Are you… “

“Cut the crap, Agreste. Tell me how will you deal with the fact that the whole media is under the impression that we are dating?”

“Uh… about that.”

\-----------------------

Marinette took a sip of her smoothie, while not breaking eye contact with Adrien. They were in one of the private lounges of a fancy cafe. It was a lovely place, really, with a wonderful view of the city and a really cozy and warm atmosphere. It was also very private as Adrien had insisted reminding her multiple times since he picked her up. Honestly, Marinette wasn’t that concerned the paparazzi would get them. And even if they did, what would they do? Scream questions and go rabid for some pictures? She could deal with that. Just look flawless while ignoring all their questions. It wasn’t that hard. Or maybe she just lacked the understanding of how these things worked. She wasn’t the one who had grown up in the spotlight, after all.

“So let me get this straight. You want us to fake date.”

“Yes.” Adrien fidgeted with a napkin, obviously unsure about her response to the whole situation. He explained to her what happened -changing just slightly the fact of the whole declaration of love was just a part of the plan and not something that just burst out of him.

“And this is a part of the rebellion plan now because your father loathes the idea. And you actually went loud and clear against his wishes? And stood up for yourself?”

“Yes.” Adrien nodded, this time more confidently.

She sighed and crossed her arms and then, to Adrien’s surprise, she gave him a full heartedly smile. “I am proud of you. Bien joue!”

She raised her fist and Adrien didn’t even bother to think twice, before fist bumping her.

“So it’s alright then?” he asked to make sure, though judging by her response the answer was going to be positive.

He felt his heart rate go up, As Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder. Then she tapped his nose and kissed him on the cheek. “Of course, my sweet boyfriend. It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Fake dating' Sure jan


	9. Savaginette Strikes

“You had one job. One job! And you did exactly what i warned you not to do.”

Adrien slumped his shoulders and gave Nino a sheepish look. “I can explain?”

Nino sighed dramatically and rubbed his temples slowly. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Deal with him, oh mighty Nino, he is just so clueless and easy to fool.

“Fine.” Nino finally said, taking a sip from his Nous Nous. “By all means, explain to me what were you doing making out with Marinette Dupain-Cheng at a party and then dating her when ths is exactly what I told you not to do if you know what’s good for yourself.”

“There is a perfectly logical and fine explanation for this, I swear.” Adrien gestured wildly as if that would help his argument. “I… “

“Hold on a moment.” Nino lifted his index finger, motioning for Adrien to shut up while he was typing something on his phone with his free hand. “Aha!”

He placed his phone on the table, turning on the volume.

Just give me her number, I swear we won’t end up dating or something like that.

Adrien blinked in surprise at the sound of his own voice. Did he really say that? Probably. He didn’t think he would start dating Marinette back then and… hold on a second.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Adrien gave Nino an ‘I know something that you don’t’ face. “We aren’t actually dating.”

Nino lifted an eyebrow, entirely unimpressed. “Of course.”

“I am serious.” Adrien isnsited. “It is just fake dating. The reporters got the wrong impression and my father got angry and I thought it would be a great rebellion tactic.”

Nino blinked at him a couple of times, before taking his glasses off and setting them aside carefully. Adrien frowned, not entirely sure what his friend was about to do.

And then, Nino began hitting his forehead aginst the table.

Well, Adrien thought surprised, that was certainly an interesting development.

 

\--------------------

“Don’t give me that look.” Marinette requested while putting her strawberries smoothie in front of her as if it could work as a shield against Alya’s wrath.

You see, here’s the thing. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a boss ass bitch who took no shit from no one. And the fact is, she was also quite terrifying if she wanted to. Most of her lycée thought she was the leader of a secret gang anyway. And Marinette could really live up to the ‘scary bitch who is here to wreck you and make you piss your pants in fear’ imagine if she wanted to. The idea is, Marinette is scared of no one. Except for her mother, who was also truly terrifying when she wanted to be. Who do you think she inherited it from? But aside from that Marinette could say quite confidently she was scared of no one. 

Except right this moment, Alya looked like a predator ready to eat her alive. And Alya was the second boss ass bitch who could be terrifying in the terrifying boss ass bitches top. Marinette had the right to be a little worried, okay? Even if they were technically in Mariette’s house so the guest shouldn’t be allowed to kill the host.

“So, “ Alya began in a surprisingly calm manner. “When where you planning to tell me that you are tapping the ass of a model, son of one of the greatest fashion designers out there and prince of hearts of France?”

“Technically I am not tapping his ass.” Unfortunately. Marinette took a sip of her smoothie trying to look away. 

“That’s not what the press says.”

“You out of all people shouldn’t believe everything the press says.” Marinette scolded, making Alya roll her eyes.

“That’s not what love boy’s instagram’s says either.” typing something quickly, Alya pushed her phone in Marinette’s face.

It was a picture Adrien posted on the day they decided to go for the fake dating. Adrien was taking the selfie, while smiling brightly and pulling her into a hug. She leaned against his chest, smiling sweetly at the camera. It was a great picture if she had to say so herself.

“Don’t read the comments.” Alya adviced, moving the phone away from Marinette and back on the table. “Fangirls can be rabid. Now that aside… girl, give me the details!”

“Okay, well,” Marinette leaned back casually. “We are fake dating.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

Marinette smirked. You have no idea.”

\----------------

Okay. Maybe not listening to Alya and going through the comments about their relationship on Twitter and Instagram was a bad idea. It was a horrific idea, especially for someone with her patience. The comments under the picture posted were surprisingly nice for the most part.

 **celinegssm:** Mon Dieu, you two are the cutest couple ever!

 **leonielove:** I mean I would love to have Adrien for myself like anyone else, but damn, you two are couple goals

 **vuthera:** All Im getting from this is that you two will have the most beautiful children

 **jgjdsn:** im not sure if I want to be with him her or between the two of them. best couple!

Of course, there were some crazy comments mostly from rabid 13 years sold fangirls screaming about how she didn’t deserve their husband or some nonsense. She could live with that. Instagram was tolerable and she got a huge increase in followers and a lot of positive feedback on her fashion sketches and works in progress. And lots of love on her selfies and personal pictures. No wonder, she was gorgeous and an aesthetics master.

Twitter on the other hand… well, #Adrienette was trending, which was supposedly a good thing. But Marinette honestly believes at this point half of the things in that tag were only bashing.

_She is too ugly for him!_

_WTF is this #Adrienette nonsens he deservs better than that gold digging bitch_

_She looks like a slut I bet she is cheating on him_

And many more. Marinette liked to think she had thick skin. She knew she wasn’t really dating Adrien, so the words shouldn’t even bother her. But she would be damned if she just stood there and let those asshats drag her through the mud like that and think they got away with it.

Marinette started typing, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

_I see I created quite an uproar around here. It is funny to see all these posts ngl. You poor darlings, I am sorry to break it to you, but I am his girlfriend with all the perks included. Did you get past the grinding against the posters yet or?_

It took about three minutes since she posted it for Adrien to send her a text.

_Damn Princess, you are savage_

Marinette smiled. Damn right, she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough I have a whole oneshot idea where it is just mari being savage on social media


	10. Plagg ships it

Adrien frowned at his laptop’s screen, his hand hovering over the touchpad, almost shaking. It was just one click. Just one. Come on. He clenched his fist and sighed, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. His head was beginning to hurt and he really didn’t wish to spend his Saturday with a throbbing headache as well as going through an existential crisis.

There was a movement behind him and then a pair of soft lips brushed against his temple.

“You seem tense.” Marinette whispered in his ear while squeezing his shoulder.

Adrien huffed and relaxed against her touch. The more time he spent with Marinette the more he could feel that her presence just… it made him relax. Feel at ease around her. 

“Everything is ready for submission, but I… “Adrien sighed again, not bothering to open his eyes. “If I press it, that’s it, I’ve made the decision.”

Marinette’s fingers curled into his hair, massaging his scalp. “You don’t have to make any decision right this second, Adrien. There is still one more month for the application.”

“It’s just that… if I don’t do it now, I feel like I will chicken out and... mpfh.”

Adrien’s eyes snapped open in surprise as a macaron had been shoved into his mouth. He glanced up at Marinette, not sure if he should be offended or thanking her, because damn, that macaron was really tasty.

“Minou,” Adrien blushed. Marinette had been using cat related nicknames for him ever since they started fake dating, but he still got red-cheeked whenever she was using them. “Eat some sweets and relax a little.”

Adrien chewed on the macaron, then smiled in delight. If he knew fake dating Marinette meant 24 hours access to her parents’ sweets he would have done it long ago. Well, it wouldn’t have been the only reason for him dating… er, fake dating Marinette, but it was certainly a perk.

“Come on now.” she grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs towards her bed. “Cuddle time to take your mind off things.”

He wasn’t about to refuse that. He loved cuddling. Even though his only cuddling partner for most of his life had been Plagg, who, mind you, wasn’t the most affectionate cat out there. But Marinette? Marinette was paradise on Earth. It was so easy to forget about everything and everyone when he was cuddling with her. There was just… something, he couldn’t quite place. Cuddling with Marinette made him feel warm and it wasn’t only because of the blankets or the comfortable bed. Maybe it was just Marinette’s presence and the way she would run her fingers through his hair. Maybe it was just the air of home and comfort and the smell of baked goods that characterized the Dupain-Cheng residence.

If he had to be honest, he felt more at home here than he did in his own house. When they started this whole fake dating thing, Marinette’s parents were surprisingly happy about it. When Marinette brought him to explain them the situation (she hated lying, especially to them), they just exchanged what Adrien would call a conspiratorial look, smiled and welcomed him into their home. And ever since, he had been a constant presence there, over to dinners or lunch or simply hanging out with Marinette or studying together for the Bac.

Oh hell, the bac. What if… okay, okay, no what ifs, not right now. Concentrate on something better. Like how soft Marinette’s skin is or how nice her hair smells. Yeah, that should do the trick. He sighed contently, hiding his face in Marinette’s hair.

She giggled and shifted a little. Adrien cracked open an eye, only to see Marinette snapping a picture of them. He snorted. 

“Will you keep torturing my poor fangirls with cute pictures of us?” he asked amused.

Marinette made a habit to post cute pictures of them doing couple things on her Instagram with the sole purpose of driving mad that certain side of his fans that tend to send her hate. The well-behaved ones just leave really nice comments saying they are couple goals. Oh, how he wished...

“It is what they deserve.” 

“Ah, yes, Marinette, talk meme to me.”

That earned him a kick.

“That’s no way to treat your boyfriend.”

Another kick.

“I am pretty sure that will bruise.”

Marinette smirked and moved her head, managing to kiss his nose. “That’ what you get for being a smart ass, chaton. Behave now.”

“And if I won’t? Are you going to kick me again?”

“No, “ evil smirk didn’t do justice to explain the expression on Marinette’s face that second. “I will just forbid you from touching any of the sweets in the bakery.”

Adrien gasped dramatically, before hugging Marinette and hiding his face in her neck. “I beg you for mercy, princess. I won’t be a smartass with you anymore.”

Marinette giggled and patted his hair. “Good kitty.”

Adrien smiled and nuzzled her neck. They could stay like this for a while. For the rest of the night. Maybe he could stay over? He already did that once and he could call his driver to bring Plagg over, even though that hellish cat always distracts Marinette from him. It didn’t sound like a bad plan. He could feel Marinette dozing off against his chest. Damn, he really wanted that sleepover, if only his existential crisis wasn’t nagging him. Hm…

Carefully, Adrien moved Marinette’s hands from around his neck, and moved away slowly.

“Whatcha doing?” Marinette mumbled sleepily while reaching for him.

Adrien kissed her forehead. “I will be back in a moment, Princess.”

He tried to hide his smile as Marinette whined in protest. She was cute when she was grumpy and sleepy. Adrien rushed down the stairs and opened his laptop, his tabs from earlier still opened. Leaning in, he looked over the page one more time before pressing send. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders

When he went back to bed, Marinette was pouting and frowning. “Come back here, you sneaky cat. My bed isn’t as warm without you.”

Adrien was about to make a comment about himself and his hotness but then he remembered her threat about the sweets. So instead, he just joined her back under the cover and pulled her to him.

“As the princess wishes.”

The next morning when Alya came to visit Marinette, she found her, in a mess of tangled limbs with Adrien Agreste. She exchanged a look with the black cat who was sitting on the side of the bed watching them almost amusedly.

“They are dense, aren’t they?”

The cat meowed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself I'm Plagg


	11. Parkour is the best stress relief

Marinette must have looked like a mad woman, running through the streets of Paris. But frankly, she’d run out of fucks to give. She was so incredibly happy and excited, she didn’t remember the last time when she had been overwhelmed by positive emotions like this. She needed to tell someone the good news. She had to, otherwise, she would go insane. She would have gone to her parents first, but they were off doing a delivery. Alya would have been the second option, but when Marinette called, her best friend didn’t pick up. So she just put some clothes on and left the house, hoping Adrien was available. Third time lucky, right?

She turned left from Rue du Pas de la Mule and crossed the street in a rush, entering the gardens of Place des Vosges. She really hoped Adrien didn’t change his plans about coming that way to the bakery so they could have lunch together. And indeed, there was no change of plans. It didn’t take long to see Adrien, he was quite the standout. And not only because of the dark clothing. Let’s just say that not everyone could strut down the road as if it was the catwalk and still look casual while doing it. Grinning, Marinette waved at him.

“Adrien!”

When he heard her voice, he looked in her direction and smiled. He waved back, opening his mouth probably to say hello to her or something, but she didn’t offer him the chance.

“I got in!” she screamed again, even though she was close enough to him to not need to shout her lungs out. 

Adrien’s face lit up, a huge smile, taking over his features. He quickened his strides meeting Marinette in her quick pace and wrapping his arms around her.

“I got into ESMOND. I can’t believe itttttttt.” she sing songed while Adrien spun her around. 

“I can believe it just fine.” he laughed. “You are amazing and so, so talented.”

“ESMOND, Adrien. Freaking ESMOND. It feels like I waited this moment for a lifetime.”

He finally stopped spinning her around, but still kept her in his arms as she kept squealing about her admission letter and all the emotions she felt when she got it. Honestly, they were making a scene right now and if someone recognized them they would end up driving the internet crazy again, but Marinette didn’t really care. Adrien even less so.

“You deserve it. They would have been insane not to take you.” Adrien smiled brightly up at her.

“I know, I know, but it still feels like I might be dreaming.” she shifted a little and wrapped her arms tighter around Adrien’s neck to make sure he wouldn’t drop her.

“Are you saying I am part of your dreams?”

Marinette was about to give him a sassy reply, but she had to stop herself. His eyes were so green and so warm and… that smile was bright enough to light up the whole Champs-Élysées. Marinette felt an odd sensation in her stomach.

Adrien was saying something, she could see his lips move, but her brain didn’t really process the words. 

“Can you put me down?” she found herself saying without really thinking.

Adrien blinked in surprise but did what he was asked. Marinette bit her lip, her happiness being shadowed by sudden panic. “I.. I have to go. See you around!”

And with that, she turned around and took off running, leaving a confused Adrien behind.

\------------------

Marinette shook her legs and hands a little, making sure the clothes were large enough to allow her body to move properly, but tight enough to not be uncomfortable. A small pocket on her belt for her phone and a bottle of water. Her hand reached for her hair. Yep, secured in a ponytail. Perfect. Cracking her fingers, Marinette took off running.

It had been… a while since she had done this. But she still loved it, she just hadn’t had time in the last couple of months. And it was not a good idea to run around on ice-covered rooftops anyway. But now that the proper spring was finally here, she was back at it.

With a confident smirk, Marinette did a roll forward, using her upper arm strength to launch herself on top of a chimney. She found herself giggling. Parkouring over the rooftops of Paris was a hobby of hers since she had been about 13 and got stuck accidentally on a roof. It was so freeing and it made her forget about all her worries, even if it was only for a short time. But as she stopped on the top of a random rooftop, close to Arc de Triomphe, she realised she couldn’t run from her problems forever. She took her water bottle out and took a sip, before closing it and putting it back in her pocket. It felt almost mechanical. With a sigh, she leaned against a chimney and sighed, letting herself think about the events of the day and the last couple of months.

“Fuck.” she cursed out loud after a while. She kicked the bricks of the chimney in annoyance. “I fell in love. How did this happen?”

She wanted to scream. This couldn’t happen, could it? No. No, it already happened. And Marinette didn’t think she could skim over her feelings that easily. Not sure what to do, she pulled out her phone, calling the one person that might help her.

“Marinette, you are my best friend, but it is one in the morning, what the… “

“I fell in love with Adrien.” she interrupted Alya before she could finish.

There was a silence of a good half a minute on the other side until Alya spoke again. “You called me to tell me something that I already knew?”

“You knew?!”

Alya sighed. “Marinette. Girl.The two of you are doing a horrible job at trying to mask your feelings for each other. Now that we’ve established that can I go back to sleep?”

“No! Alya, I need help, I can’t fall in love. I wasn’t supposed to do it again.”

“Marinette,” Alya said with a hint of sadness. “It has been four years. Don’t you think it is time to open up again.”

Four years indeed. Marinette didn’t like to think of those times, back when she was a gullible fool. 

“Marinette, I know that mess left you with some walls raised. But you seem happy with Adrien and he seems sickeningly enamored with you. I am not saying to dive in headfirst but you can’t restrict your emotions so much. You two seem really good for each other. Give it a chance, Marinette. You could be happy.”

“I… “ there weren’t many instances when Marinette Dupain-Chen was speechless, but here was one. “Thank you, Alya. Sorry that I woke you up.”

“No worries. Think it over. I will go back to bad. Goodnight.”

“Night!”

Marinette closed the call and put the phone back into her pocket. Glancing in the distance, she watched as the lights were shining brightly, making Paris seems sleepless. She hummed and leaned against the chimney, looking thoughtfully at the Arc de Triomphe.

_You could be happy._

She could. Maybe. But was the risk worth taking?

Tapping her fingers against her arms, Marinette nodded to herself. Only one way to discover that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some Marinette insight. I bet you still have a lot of questions, but the fact is, I had a background planned for Marinette in an early draft of this. But given the story had changed well that one didn't fit anymore so I just scrapped it and let it up for interpretation.


	12. Fools both of you

Being called into his father’s office was not how Adrien wanted to start his day. But he guessed it must be worth something, given his father hadn’t talked with him in almost three months since he’d started his little rebellion act. It wasn’t that much of a difference compared to his normal behavior towards Adrien. Which honestly, was kind of sad, but he’d gotten used to it by now.

He didn’t even have to knock on the door. Nathalie opened it and invited him in, before excusing herself and closing the door behind her. Great, he thought in annoyance. Alone with the devil himself.

His father hadn’t even bothered to turn around, too busy staring at the huge painting of his mother. Adrien waited, patiently, but after a couple of minutes of silence, his patience ran short. If his father called him here only to make him wait then he might as well come back later when he felt like talking.

“I might have used the wrong approach where your raising past your mother’s disappearance was concerned.”

Adrien looked flabbergasted at his father. Was he… was he admitting he was wrong? No way. This must be some sort of elaborate daydream. Yeah, it certainly made more sense for him to be asleep than for his father to admit he had been wrong about something. 

His father turned around, only to raise an eyebrow at the sight of his son pinching himself. “Adrien, what are you trying to do?”

“Wake up from this dream?” Adrien shrugged, trying to pinch himself again.

“Stop this foolishness, you aren’t dreaming.” Gabriel said in a stern tone.

“Oh?” Adrien tilted his head curiously. “Are you telling me you’re admitting you have been a control freak with emotionally abusive tendencies for real? The apocalypse is coming.”

“Mind your language, son.”

Adrien snorted. “I didn’t realize the truth is considered bad language now.”

Gabriel was giving him one of those disapproving looks, but Adrien held his ground. Frankly, his father wasn’t intimidating him as much as he did in the past. 

“You know, for someone who seems to want to apologize for being a shitty father, you are really doing a bad job.” Adrien stated bluntly.

Gabriel sighed. “I am aware. Emotions have never been my strong point. And I came to the realization that I could have handled our relationship better during your formative years.”

“You know, you can’t really say sorry without using the word.” Adrien noted.  
Gabriel kept his posture as stiff as ever. “My apologies, son.” His voice was almost emotionless, but Gabriel Agreste had never been an emotive person to begin with, not even back in the good days. Yet there was something in his eyes, close enough to regret to make Adrien realise he was sincere.

“I accept your apology. But I won’t forgive you right this instant.”

In fact, Adrien doubted he could forgive his father too soon. He hadn’t realised how truly isolated he had been until he started hanging out with Nino and Marinette. And by default everyone in their circles. A golden cage was still a cage. And he wasn’t even going to start on all the emotional troubles that he had. Because apparently going into an almost depressive state when you do something less than perfect wasn’t normal. Not that he truly realised that until recently.

“Your tutors have informed me your grades are still as good as ever.” Gabriel remarked, while putting his hands behind his back.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Piercing my ears and actually having a social life doesn't mean I intend to drop out of school, you know?”

Gabriel huffed. “Frankly, it concerned me. I assume you already applied to a university.”

“I did.” Adrien confirmed.

“And I assume it isn’t related to fashion in any way, not even on the business side, right.”

“That’s correct. I went for literature at Sorbonne.”

Gabriel nodded, almost thoughtfully. “Not what I would have wanted for you, but Sorbonne is by far the most prestigious university in the country. It shall do. I suppose I shouldn’t worry about your grades when it comes to the baccalauréat.”

“No, no need for that. I am confident I will get good ones.”

Gabriel nodded. “Is there anything else?”

“ I would like to move out when I start university.” Adrien stated. It had crossed his mind for a while now. It could be quite helpful to maybe be away from the mansion for a while, not only to distance himself from the suffocating atmosphere, but also to learn how to function as a proper independent adult. Doing his own grocery shopping and stuff.

“I… guess I should have expected that.” Gabriel nodded. “It can be done. Do you wish to have Nathalie take care of it?”

“I will speak with her myself about the details for this.” 

There were a few moments of silence. Not quite tense, but there was something… an air of change between them.

“Is that all?” Adrien asked, not sure where this conversation should go anymore.

Gabriel nodded. “For now, I would say so. You can leave.” 

Adrien turned to the door, but before he could exit, he felt his father’s presence looming behind him. Turning halfway around, he noticed his father reaching for him. He seemed hesitant in his movements, before he squeezed his shoulder. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he had done in years.

Adrien managed a small smile. It seemed they were making small steps for a change for better.

\--------------------------

The Jardin du Luxembourg was beautiful in spring, especially in May with all flowers in full bloom. Adrien liked it more than he would like to admit. Sure, it wasn’t the best place to be alone, but he didn’t want to be alone. he was tired of that. And Marinette agreed to meet him there, so he assumed it wasn’t a bad rendezvous spot.

It seemed that their little dating charade had come to an end. Adrien would miss it. Not the lie itself, but the time he was spending with Marinette. The sleepovers, the cuddles, the blanket forts. The dates, Marinette taking him to explore little corners of Paris that he wasn’t aware of before. The movie nights that included over the top sing-alongs to musicals.

(Marinette said that no matter how beautifully he plays the piano, his singing sounds like a dying cat.)

And the food… Dieu the food. While everything in Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie was delicious, the macarons felt especially sweet when Marinette made them especially for him. Will she keep doing that? Will he still be invited over as often as he is now? Maybe when he moves out he could invite her over for sleepovers and…

“Adrien!”

He looked up to see Marinette rushing towards him while dodging the people in the crowd with a level of expertise that screamed Parisian being almost late to catch the metro from Châtelet. 

“Good news!” he said cheerily, while hugging her as a hello. “I spoke with father and everything is fine. Well, not between us, but it is a start.”

Marinette smiled. “I am happy to hear that. And about the other day, when I run off, I am sorry.”

“Hey, hey, no need to be sorry. Actually uh. “ Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “ I wanted to talk with you. About well, us. Given my rebelling is over, we don’t need to keep up the fake dating.”

“Oh.” Marinette nodded and Adrien could have sworn she looked almost disappointed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. No more fake dating.”

“Yeah, no more silly Instagram pictures.”

“No more couple’s baking.”

“No more dates.”

They kept staring at each other, almost unsure what to do. It should have been easy, right? Just say it and be done with it. But there was something… stiff in the air between them. Something was amiss.

Almost instinctually, Adrien closed the space between them, reaching for Marinette, but she had been quicker. She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. They hadn’t really kissed since the Catacombs party. The most they had done was a peck on the lips for the sake of appearances. But this right now? This was intense. There was passion in there, but not the hungry type that they had back in the catacombs. This time it was more intense, more for the sake of proving they had been lying to themselves the whole time. Marinette still tasted as sweet as ever. As they slowly ran out of breath they slowed down, going from intense passion to slow, patient adoration. And when they finally pulled apart, they glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

“We have been fools, haven’t we?” Adrien could only nod at her words. He knew, for a while now that he was in love with her. A part of him knew, at least. How stupid he had been for not admitting it earlier.

“So,” he smiled at her. “Would you like being my not fake girlfriend?”

Marinette gave him a peck on the lips.

“I would love to, minou.”

Adrien was buzzing with excitement. So in a stupid impulse, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Marinette squealed in surprise before busting out laughing. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tilted her head, going for another kiss. Adrien reciprocated whole heartedly.

Seems like fate had funny little ways of putting everything in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
